Blueu22
| tribes= | place= /21 | alliances= | challenges= | votesagainst= | days= }} also known as Chris is a contestant on . Profile Name(Age): '''Chris (18) '''Tribe Designation: '''Atafu '''Current Residence: Long Island, New York Personal Claim Of Fame: '''J'Tia Taylor is actually my fifth cousin twice removed '''Inspiration in Life: '''Any of the following: J'Tia Taylor, Crystal Cox, Sandra Diaz-Twine, Baylor Wilson, Ciera Eastin, Yasmin Giles, NaOnka Mixon, Stacy Powell, Shirin Oskooi '''Hobbies: '''Yelling at Jamie Franzel '''Pet Peeves: '''Jamie Franzel '''3 Words To Describe You: '''I hate JamieFranzel '''If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: '''I would have a piano, I would have a colored printer, and one paper plate '''Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: '''Any of the ones on Inspiration in life '''Reason for being on Survivor: I have six kids to feed Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: My name is J'Tia. I was born and raised in Miami, Florida, I live in Chicago, Illinois now and I am a nuclear engineer. I think a lot of people they look at me and just see a pretty face. I mean I didn't always, I was considered a nerd growing up.. gangly, you know, not.. very girly, I was more of a tomboy and that sort of thing and then I kind of went off to college, you know did girly things like join a sorority and started taking a little bit more care about my appearance so I guess the nerd came first and you know, I guess the "beauty" if you want to call it that came later. I modeled from like 2003 to 2006.. 2007. And I was with Ford Models. I went and I had a career, I traveled, I went to.. abroad to model.. umm but it just wasn't what I wanted to do long-term, you know when I was thinking about myself, do I want to be a 40-year old you know, ex-model or do I want to be a 40-year old nuclear engineer, and that was kind of a no brainer for me. I am generally attracted to smart people. I do heart nerds, nerds are awesome. I am very much looking forward to the adventure of Survivor. Umm, the complaining! Oh I know I'm going to be complaining. I'ma be like it's hot, I'm tired, shut up, leave me alone and I'm going to love every minute of because you know that's even more that I can brag about experiencing. I, you know I'm a collector of experiences, you know, and doing things that are out of the ordinary. My strategy is to be very very relatable. Umm, if you... the thing that I always see in all the Survivors is nobody wants to vote out the person that they genuinely want to be around. Like, if you are useful and people like you and they make a connection with you, maybe they'll vote, you know, eventually they'll probably vote you off but you last longer. I want to be the person, the rock, the person that is reliable, the person you want to have on your side, the person that you know isn't the huge huge huge just out-there threat. I'm very devious. I have no problem, I mean like, I like to come off as you know just nice and friendly but you know I have no problem stabbing you in the back, and being very nice about it! I just, I just feel like I'll do what needs to be done, like I might come off all shine, sun-shiney, and friendly, but I will vote you out. I will hold your hand, I will look you in the eye and say you are safe at Tribal Council and write your name on the paper. I didn't take off time from work to come here and sit on a hot beach, not to win a million dollars. I came to win and I'll do what needs to be done. Survivor: Tokelau Voting History Post Survivor Trivia Links Category:Male Contestants Category:Tokelau Contestants Category:Atafu Tribe